1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timing devices, and particularly to a device of this catagory which may be readily programmed and operated to control randomly timed-spaced physical switching functions.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Timing devices, electronic and mechanical, typically employ some form of device which linearly measures time, such as by counting pulses of an oscillator, and when a count of a selected number representative of a preselected passage of time is reached, a switching function is performed. Such timers are ideal for the performance of simple operations such as the performance of a single switching function. There appears, however, a real need for a timer which will perform multiple switching functions at randomly selected times and yet not be complex or expensive.